


Pool Table and Punishment.

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Worried about Sam, Dean follows him, but is he really ready for what he finds?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Pool Tables and Punishment.

 

Whatever Dean thought he would find, as he carefully and quietly picked the locks and opened the doorway of what he thought was a vacant bar he’d witnessed Sam entering earlier, it certainly wasn’t this. He’d known for a while now that something was wrong with his Brother, that the Sam that had tried to take down Castiel, was not the same Sam that had sacrificed himself for humanity; was not the same Sam who had willingly jumped into the fiery pits of hell; was not the soulful Sam from before Armageddon, or the soulless Sam that returned; was not even the same Sam, Dean had fought so hard to save over the years. No this Sam was different, sad and dark and sorrowful and guilt filled, almost as if he needed punishment for something, tainted somehow with just hints of the old Sam showing every now and then, but even then they felt forced, acted and so very, very wrong. So should it have surprised him to witness his Brother this way? No, but it did.

 

He kept to the walls, shrouding himself in darkness and using the shadows to move stealthily closer to where his Brother was, his eyes widening the closer he got, his mouth falling open as his first instincts proved right. This was definitely not your average pool house. He swept a hand over his face, stilling it on his mouth as he forced himself to look away, but he couldn’t help but look back, couldn’t help but keep on watching. Sam’s torso lay on one of the pool tables, his form illuminated by the only light in the place. His arms were pulled taut above his head, his wrists cuffed to the pockets at one end. His feet, at the other end, kept from falling to the floor by shackles attached to the tables edge, that kept his knees bent and his legs spread open, and gave easy access to his most private of places; for his Brother was also as naked as the day he was born; as were the guys that surrounded him, their cocks swollen and hard, their hands stroking themselves towards hardness.

 

Dean tried to turn and walk away, but found his feet to be frozen; tried to turn his eyes away from the sights that befell him, but couldn’t draw them away; tried to drown out the grunts and moans, willing them to be of pain but knowing they were of pleasure. As Sam’s body was invaded by the cock of another, Dean couldn’t help a small moan of pleasure escaping his own lips, or stop his hand from rubbing at jeans that suddenly became too tight. He’d wondered for so long what it would feel like to be the one fucking his Brother, but had refrained from finding out not knowing how Sam felt in return, not knowing if his Brother was even adverse to having sex with another man; now he knew. Knew his Brother liked cock, knew his Brother liked it rough and hard and coming at him from numerous angles.

 

The man that stood between Sam’s legs, was a full head shorter but what he lacked in height he made up for in the length and girth of his member, leaving Dean to wonder how Sam could take such a size; but it didn’t seem to bother his Brother, Sam’s groans increased and he writhed as much as his bonds would let him upon the green cloth, as his prostrate was battered time and time again; his shaft thick and heavy bobbing upon his stomach, as the man’s thrusts increased in pace and strength, pre cum dripping from its bulbous head to dribble down his muscular frame only to be caught within his belly button, his own orgasm prevented by the thick black cock ring that encircled his rod. 

 

Dean couldn’t help himself, couldn’t stop one of his hands stroking faster to match the strange man’s pace, as the other began to open the button and fly of his now uncomfortable jeans. He paused in the shedding of his pants as one of the other men climbed upon the table, his legs resting either side of Sam’s head, his engorged and equally large member dangling tantalizingly upon his Brother’s luscious lips. Sam willingly opened his mouth, his tongue snaking out to lick at the pre cum that was already dripping from the head, before opening further and allowing the man to start slowly thrusting into the tight wet heat. The sight of seeing his younger Brother being fucked both ends was nearly Dean’s undoing, and only his quick actions of shucking his jeans and grasping his own cock tightly around the base stopped him from coming there and then.

 

He stumbled backwards against a chair, falling awkwardly upon it, thankful that the noise he made was drowned out by the moans and sighs of pleasure coming from all involved around the table. Keeping a firm grip around his base, Dean used his other hand to stroke his member, groaning as Sam’s cheeks hollowed as he sucked around the dick firmly being thrust into his mouth. Dean closed his eyes as thoughts entered his head, and he imagined what it would feel like to have Sam’s hot wet mouth around his own cock, the thought igniting a need within him that he had never felt before. A noise from the table brought him out of his revere, and he open heavy lidded, lust filled eyes and once more focused upon the table just in time to watch as the man filling Sam’s mouth removed himself and turned, a whimper at the loss falling from his Brother’s mouth as he did so; but Sam didn’t have to wait too long before it was returned, and Dean nearly shot his load at the mumbled cry of pleasure that left Sam’s throat as the man licked his way down his torso, lapping up the pre cum that had been spilled before turning his attention elsewhere and his Brother’s long forgotten cock finally got some attention of its own.

 

Dean was sure that time that his own groan and cry of desire ripped its way out of his mouth, but he didn’t care any longer, the site before him just too erotic. Sam was being fucked in the ass and mouth, and having his own cock fucked by another man’s mouth at the same time, and from the sounds he was making, enjoying every single minute of it; and Dean couldn’t lie, he was too. His stroking increased as the sounds of pleasure rose within the room, increased even more as the two men who had stayed to the sides of the table, removed Sam’s wrist restraints, gently moved his arms down by his sides, and placed their own throbbing, pulsing, leaking members within his hands; Sam gripping them tightly before wanking them off. He watched as the man fucking Sam’s ass nodded at the two men, and received a nod back in return. He gripped the hand of the man sucking Sam’s cock, and it was almost as if a signal went off between them all, Sam’s mouth and ass being filled with hot salty cum, his sides and torso being coated with it at the same time.

 

His Brother’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed every drop down, his cheeks hollowing even more as he sucked hungrily at the rod in his mouth desperate to drag in all he could. His sibling’s hips rose as he still tried to ride the cock that had stilled within him; as he tried to thrust deeper within the mouth that still surrounded him. Dean could tell Sam was a pulsing mass of pleasure, so close to release, just needing something, anything to drag him over the edge, but being restrained by the ring. Sam cried out as the cocks were removed from his mouth, ass and hands, his body twitching with lust and need and want. He watched as Sam tried to reach down to remove the band that encircled his throbbing member, desperate now to grip his cock and bring himself to release; but hands stopped him. 

 

His Brother tried to fight, but Dean could tell he was weak from lust and need, and Sam soon found himself once again bound to the corners, three of the men laughing at his plight as they stood beside him, teasing each other’s cocks to attention once more, and clashing teeth and lips in passionate kisses, their tongues dueling, their hands roaming doing anything they thought would drive Sam even crazier. Dean lost sight of the fourth man for a while, until he came back from another room and began pulling items from a bag. His own pleasure was momentarily forgotten as his Brotherly instincts kicked in, had he misjudged this? Had his Brother not been aroused at all, but instead trapped here against his will? He received his answer as a sound he recognized well began floating around the room, and a lube coated vibrating butt plug was inserted within Sam’s hole, his siblings hips thrusting up before crashing back down upon it, a steady rhythm quickly being set up and Sam’s groans and pants of pleasure rained from his lips and reverberated around the bar.

 

Dean’s hand started working once again, but he found it wasn’t enough anymore, he needed something else, needed to feel Sam’s cock thrusting into his body, but he knew that was not to be just yet. He quickly spat onto the fingers of his free hand and moved them down to his own puckered hole, pushing one digit past the resisting muscle, waiting for the burn to end before moving it about, preparing himself for more, two more fingers following soon after. It wasn’t the same but it would do. He thrust up into his hand before driving down onto his fingers, it was awkward but he made it work, his orgasm building steadily as his digits found his prostate, his balls tightening. His eyes turned back to Sam, and his lust grew, his release neared. Sam was coated in a sheen of sweat, every muscle in his body was taut, his eyes looked black with lust and need, and his teeth bit at his bottom lip. 

 

He was begging now, begging to be allowed to cum, begging for the ring to be removed, and Dean found himself begging for the same thing, begging for Sam to be released so that he could cum at the same time. It was almost as if the men could hear him, because at the point where Dean felt he could no longer hold back, the butt plug was ratcheted up and the cock ring removed, Sam’s body bucking off the table as a cry of Dean’s name ripped from his throat, his cum shooting from his cock in long spurts to land upon his face and neck. Dean couldn’t believe it, Sam had cum shouting his name, and the thought sent him over the edge; Dean’s own shout of pleasure held back by clamped down jaws, his own cum spurting to land on the floor before him. Both Winchester’s rode out the orgasm together, both twitching as aftershocks tore through them, both finally dropping sated when it ended.

 

Dean sat there for a long time, reveling in the best orgasm he had ever had, his breathing slowly evening out, his mind reeling with the knowledge that Sam wanted him. He knew he should get up, knew he should leave before he was discovered. He forced himself to stand on trembling legs and pull up his boxers and jeans, before moving further into the shadows and exiting; he had to get back before Sam did; he had to think this through. He stripped off his clothes and showered once he’d finally gotten back to their motel, wrapped a towel around his waist and went and sat on his bed waiting for Sam to return, trying to figure out what to do next; his mind though kept betraying him, going over and over everything he had seen and everything he had done, an erection tenting as his mind took him back to the abandoned bar, his hand involuntarily moving beneath the cotton to stroke it. 

 

He was so caught up in his memories and pleasure he failed to hear the door open, failed to see his Brother enter, failed to see Sam’s eyes bulge at the sight of Dean stroking himself; but he felt the bed move as Sam sat beside him, felt Sam’s hand move to join his own, felt his Brother move closer until their lips touched, felt his Brother’s breath as he whispered. “I saw you there Dean, I wished that was you fucking my ass, I wished that was you fucking my mouth. I’ve always wished it, and I’m tired of hiding how I feel. Let me show you what I want you to do to me, let me show you what I want to do to you. I love you Dean, I always have.” Dean could do nothing but groan in response and thrust his erection into his sibling’s willing hand. As Sam’s talented fingers traced along his length and teased his nipples, his own hands travelled beneath Sam’s layers and stroked at the rippling muscles beneath. Dean forgot all about his concerns about his Brother as their tongues battled and focused on his love instead. Sam’s secret was out, maybe that was why he had felt different all along, and Dean was willing to believe that.

 

The End.


End file.
